Yearning
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: "You were so close. I could feel your hot breath and gently hands caressing my bare skin as we made love. I could feel your wamth filling my body as I cried out your name in pure bliss. But in my mind I knew you weren't there... And I would yearn for you again and again"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Everyone**

 **TS879 here with another Lemon!Sorry it took me so long, but I hope you all like it and like always leave a review.**

 **WARNING: Contains graphic sexual content. Also I don't own legend of Zelda. its owned by Nintendo.**

She looked up into his eyes, gazing deep into his orbs filled with love and desire. The palms of her hands pressed against his chest, but she was wasn't pushing him away. Oh no, that would be the last thing she wanted to do now. She was lying down on blanket, with her long blond locks spread out under her. Utterly naked with the exception of the blue ornaments on her wrist and hair.

Around her were countless blades of grass, the blanket covering the ones underneath her body. Large trees stood in the distance, but not too far from the clearing where she was currently present at. About five feet to her right was a large pond filled with clear blue water with many different fishes swimming in it. The sun was high in the clear blue sky, as white clouds surrounded it

Yes this was definitely the surface, far away from the overcrowded city in the skies.

She was completely alone, well almost alone with the exception of the man who was hovering above her. He too was unclothed, his gloriously muscled body exposed to the world. He had deep blue eyes the color of the ocean and medium golden brown colored hair was that rested on his upper back. His elbows rested on the sides of upper body and his legs straddled her lower body. Several scar were etched on his hard chest like engravings on a sword.

She knew exactly where those scars came from and she knew all too well who this was. Her best friend. The man of her dreams. The love of her life. Her Hero.

"Link..." she murmured meekly. He smiled down at her and moved one of his hands to her blushing cheek, before he stroked it softly."Don't worry my Love" he whispered lovingly, yet it held those erotic undertones that made her body heat up even more. "I promise I will be gentle" He leaned down until his face was barley a inch away from her. "for now..."

A second after those words left his mouth, he pressed his lips against in a soft kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back immediately. Their kiss was at first soft and chaste, but was slowly becoming more passionate and sexual. He then slipped his tongue between her lips and into her mouth. She let out a quite moan as their tongues started to move against one another, mingling together.

Her hands were now rubbing the hard muscles on his chest and she could now feel something brushing against her inner thighs, unmistakably her Hero's hardened manhood. They continued their kiss for a while, but eventually it became hard to breath and Link reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers. both of them were panting from their long passionate kiss, her eyes still closed.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at her exposed chest, her cheeks became more flushed in response. He chuckled quietly and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "There is no reason for you to feel embarrassed" he said soothingly before he placed his hands on her breasts. Her eyes widened as he sensually licked the upper corner of her ear before continuing. "I only look at you, because you're so beautiful" He then gave her bosom a firm squeeze, she gasped.

He began to fondle her boobs, his fingers rubbing her erect nipples. He started to kiss the side of her neck. His handed gently kneaded her breasts, .She let out quiet moans as he continued to kiss the side of her neck his lips moving downwards.

Soon he reached her shoulder as his lips were leaving soft, soft kisses across it. When reached the end of her shoulder, he nibbled her there before moving his lips to the middle of her neck.

Then he began to scatter soft kisses on her neck, his lips moving downward as she leaned her head back to give him better access . She was moaning softly the damp heat between her legs growing as he continued to leave soft, soft pecks on her throat. His hands squeezing and caressing her breasts while he writhed underneath him.

She loved this, the feeling of his lips on her neck, the soft squeezes of his hands as they were enveloped around her breasts. She had dreamed of this for so long, to be one with the only man she had ever loved. to feel this hands on her naked body. to feel his lips on her bare skin. But above all she wanted him to feel his manhood inside her soaking cunt. Pounding into her until he climaxes inside her, impregnating her with his seed.

He continued to trail kisses down her neck, eventually reaching her upper chest moving lower and lower. He removed one of his hand from her bosom and placed his lips on her hard nipple. He began to suck and nibble it, while his other hand kept on kneading her breast. Her moans increased in volume while her hands were still massaging the hard muscles on his chest, abdomen and back.

He kept on suckling her nipple while his hand was on her other breast. He then moved his free hand down her body sliding across her slender abdomen and stomach. it eventually reached the special place between her legs. His fingers began, to rub her nether lips going up, down, up, down and then up again. Now her eyes were closed and her cries of pleasure became louder.

"Ahh Link!" she moaned his name as he slipped two of his finger in her moist cunt, slowly thrusting them in and out of her body. He continued to pleasure her, his mouth still on her nipple, sucking and nipping at it. While his hands were busy fondling her other breast and stimulating her pussy. He then removed his mouth and hand from her bosom.

He then sat up on his knees while simultaneously thrusting his finger in and out of her soaking snatch. Then then pulled his finger out of her tight cunt and licked his fingers clean of her juices. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting there, towering over her like a god. Once he had finished cleaning his fingers, he smiled down at her before gripping the sides of her hips with both of his hands.

He then lifted her off the large the large blanket and flipped her around before gently placing her down. Her stomach, chest and rest of the front of her body pressed against the blanket. It didn't take long for her to realized what her Hero wanted as her cheeks became a bright shade of red. However she had no objections. Obediently she push herself up onto her hands and knees.

The Hero was now grinning from ear to ear, satisfied at her obedience. He then brushed her long hair aside to revel her bare back and plum rear. He raised his hand and gave her a playful slap on the ass, causing her cry out in suprise . She looked over her shoulder at him and saw him sitting there with a naughty smirk and a very hard cock.

"Did you like that ?" he asked as he placed his hands on her butt, giving it a firm squeeze, making her moan in pleasure. 'Do you want me to do it again?"

Her cheeks were now completely flushed, burning red. She liked it. She liked it ja lot,despite the small ammount of pain she could feel on her behind.

"Link please do that a-Aaah!" She let out a out a quiet shriek as Link unceremoniously spanked her on the ass. He then proceeded to give her a few more smacks on the rear as she was moaning in pain and pleasure.

Her vagina was becoming moister with each slap and her cheeks heated up in a bright red blush. Never in her whole life she thought, she would let anyone do something like this to her. That something this lewd could feel so pleasurable. althought it hurt a bit, his soft smacks were stimulating her, making her even more aroused.

After a while, he stopped and gripped her hips before he positioned his hard member at her maidenhood, but instead of entering he leaned down and placed a few kisses on the small of her back. He began to move upwards placing kisses on her back,

Zelda sighed as she his lips on her back placing soft kisses on her velvety skin, while his hands rubbed her stomach. He to kiss across her back,moving upwards until he reached the back of her neck and rested himself on top of her.

His muscled chest was now pressed against her back and he placed his palms on the back of her hands. She could feel his hot breath against her ear and the presence of his manhood barley an inch away from her soaking pussy." So tell me Zelda..." He whispered into her ear in mischievous voice as he prodded her nether lips with the thick head of his cock. She gasped in response, her body shuddering in anticipation. "What do you want..."

She wanted him. She wanted him to thrust his long, thick member his into her inmate depths, where no man has ever touched her. She wanted him to take her virginity. To claim her body, mind and soul as his and only his. She wanted to spend a lifetime in his strong arms, until the day of her death. She wanted- No she Needed him now and forever.

"P-Please...Link I-I need... you" she said desperately as her body could take no more of his teasing. As evident by her womanhood which was dripping with vaginal fluids. "P-please, Oh please I need you. I need you more than anything. Please don't leave me... not now, not ever" she begged as her eyes started to glisten with unshed tears.

Link's smile was immediately replaced by a small frown. He laced his fingers together with her in an effort to comfort her. "I won't leave you Zelda" he said soothingly in a reassuring tone 'I will never leave. We will always be together..."

A few seconds after those word left his mouth he leaned back and sat up on his knees behind her. His hands gently gripped her waist before he started to push his hard member into her moist pussy. Zelda closed her eyes as she felt him going inside her. He was so gentle and careful that it barley hurt even though it was her first time. Soon he let out a tired sigh his entire cock was buried in her wet snatch. She was breathing heavily feeling every inch of his dick in her body.

He started to slowly thrust his cock in and out of her tight cunt. She clenched her eyes closes, fingers gripping the blanket as the hero was slowly pumping his hard cock into her body. Both of their breathing became erratic as their coupling began.

She could feel his pace steadily quicken and she could hear his groans as he continued to pound into her. She kept her eyes closed, moaning in pure ecstasy, relishing every moment as if were her last. "Yes, oooh Yess" Zelda thought, her body shuddered for a brief moment as Link continued to thrust his member in and out of her moist cunt, moving faster and faster.

It was not long before he sped up significantly as his hands were gripping her waist tightly. In response her soft sighs were getting louder and her insides started to clench around his cock as he was driving into her slick pussy sending waves of euphoria through her entire being.

He removed one of his hands from her hips and reached out to grasp her long golden. He pulled her blond locks, making her let out a loud moan and her vaginal walls clamp around his member. His tugging wassof and gentle, not enough to cause her pain,. But only increased her pleasure and the speed of his movements.

She opened her eyes which were now hazy with lust. She look down at the ground, concentrating on nothing but the feeling of Link's hard cock ramming into her body over and over again. She then noticed that her ample breasts were moving alongside this thrusts jiggling back and forth.

She still feel his hand softly tugging on her long, blond hair. While diligently driving his member in and out of her snatch. Her moans of drunken euphoria joined with the soft thuds of her ass smacking against his hips with every thrust.

His movements were much faster now, rapidly plunging his dick in and out of her body. Zelda's fingers tightened around the blanket, her vaginal walls clamped around her hero's shaft as it started to throb within her. Not long afterward she threw her back letting out a fierce scream of pure bliss as her moist snatch clenched around him persuading him to climax along side her.

He complied with a loud grunt, burying his hard member into her tightened clit, before releasing a torrent of semen into her body. She gasped as she felt his warm cum rush into her womb and pushed back against his him letting his cock penetrate her cunt as deeply as possible, her body arching has a result. She closed he eyes reveling the feeling of her hero's seed flowing inside her body, his liquid warmth filling her to the brim.

Soon their orgasms ended, Link removed his hands from her hips and released her long hair before he pulled his cock out of her clutching pussy. He then laid down on his back, looking up at the skies while panting. Similarly Zelda collapsed on the blanket too, her stomach and chest pressed against the cloth. She was breathing heavily, enjoy the pleasant afterglow that comes after such activities.

She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes. She saw him there lying on the blanket wide awake, chest heaving up and down. instantly she could could feel the desire coming slit between her legs heating up, getting wetter...

Now she felt empty and forlorn without him. Like a part of her being was ripped away from her. she needed him again..

Swiftly she got up and sat atop him straddling his waist. Link open his eyes, startled by her sudden movements. Before he could speak however she leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He responded by kissing her back, his tongue swirling and rubbing against hers in sweet harmony. His hands holding her sides, both of their eyes closed.

However its was getting hard to breath so she reluctantly pulled her lips away from his, breaking their kiss. She gazed deeply into his eyes, hands gripping his broad shoulders. She felt something rub against her thighs unquestionably his hardened manhood.

"Link please... I need more"

* * *

 **This is not the end. I'm going to do a second chapter, but its gonna take a while...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well people I finally got it done. Sorry it took so long, I got sidetracked by a lot of things. But anyways enjoy the story and leave a review.**

 **WARNING: The ending is pretty sad...**

* * *

He looked at her with wide eyes, obviously surprised by her forwardness. Zelda on the other hand gazed at him with eyes full of desperation. She wanted more, more of his soft kisses, more of loving caresses and more of his amazing cock. Its thickness and length made her body explode with ecstasy. it felt so good.. Almost too good to be true.

His lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Oh my, aren't you just insatiable today." he said playfully, his hands still held her waist securely and positioned her cunt right above his hard member. He then prodded her slick pussy with the tip of his manhood. It caused her to close her to let out a sigh of anticipation and wanton passion.

"Don't worry love..." he said soothingly. "I need you as much as you need me"

With that he lowered her down onto his cock, slowly impaling her most cunt on it. She moaned loudly, feeling it slowly going inside her body. Before long his entire member was once again sheathed inside her tight pussy. Through instinct alone, she began to move up and down, gasps of pleasure leaving her lips as she steadily increased her pace.

His hands reached up once to indulge her in his sweet caresses, sliding up her slim belly to cup her ample breast. Immediately he began to knead her jiggling tits as her dripping snatch tightened around his shaft in response and her pace became faster. Now rocking her hips at a moderate speed. Her moans of pleasure filing the open air, as pure bliss resonated through her body.

All other feeling were gone from her mind, replace by the euphoria that wracked her entire being. Before now she never thought that sex could be so amazing, that sensations like this even existed. It was only enhanced by his hands which were squeezing her boobs as his fingers were rubbing and pinching her stiff nipples. It caused her to sped up as she bounced on his hard cock.

It wasn't long before she was swiftly pumping up and down his erection, her cries of ecstasy becoming louder as she closed her eyes. Link however was less active and vocal as he was just gasping silently, yet he still stimulated her by fondling her breasts and bucking his member up into her dripping snatch. Her hands tightened around his shoulder and her movements quicken as time passed, their climax was approaching soon enough.

His hands suddenly stopped rubbing her bosom and reached around to grasp her back. Zelda barley noticed any of this her mind too occupied with riding his cock. But the realization did completely set in when he pulled her down and briefly halted her motions. Now she was lying on top of him with her breasts pressed against his hard chest and his gripped her waist as he thrusted his dick up into her cunt.

She was defiantly surprised by this and look him in the eyes with a puzzled expression on her face. He simply smiled back at her and then grasped the back of her head with one of his hands. He gently push her closer and pressed his placed lips on hers, in a passionate kiss. She happily kissed him back as his tongue entered her mouth while she began to thrust his cock in and out of her moist pussy.

The goddess incarnated went back to complete her fell task, now bouncing quickly on his erection as her nether lips drooled and constricted around it. Her Hero wrapped around her back as he bucked his shaft up into her pussy. Her moans of pleasure muffled as their tongues mingled together, rubbing and twirling against one another in a heated lip-lock.

After a while they finally pulled back, breathing heavily as their lovemaking still continued. She leaned in and pressed her forehead against his, gazing deep into his eyes as she kept on driving his hard dick into her tight cunt. She like this position much more then the last. even thought her movements were more restricted now, she preferred the closeness of their bodies over that.

Besides it was still very pleasurable for her now and the two of them were on the verge of their second, as bodies moved in a fast rhythm completely in sync with one another. She could see all the words of love and devotion in his blue orbs that were left unspoken. she also could feel his shaft throb inside her soaking cunt, as her insides tightened around it.

Their shared climax would arrived very soon as she sped up, now rocking her hips as fast as she could, driving his hard member in and out of her constricting cunt. at the peak of their intercourse , he reached up and softly stroked her cheek prompting her to close her eyes to take in his gentle caresses. Her nuzzled his nose against hers and leaned in for another loving kiss.

This show of tender affection was a rather sharp contrast to the rapid coupling they were doing at the same time. While they moaned into one another mouth as their tongues danced together. it would't take long before it all will come to an end. And indeed not too long later she cried into their passionate kiss, her snatch once again clenching around in orgasm.

Link swallow her scream of pleasure and answered with a low grunt, as his dick released another load of warm cum into her body. She shuddered lightly as his seed flowing her womb, reveling in the warm that filled her very being. Her orgasm subsided soon and she pulled away her lips way from his, and laid her head on his chest, trembling as the last drops of this essence made its way inside her.

The two lovers just laid there, exhausted and satisfied, relishing the sweet intimacy shared between them. Zelda was tired and breathless, her body numb and her lips puffy from all their kissing. But she was content, more content then ever before. Just to lay in his arms, to hearing his heart racing in his chest, and his hand enveloped around her body to keep her close as the other one was running down her long hair.

"Zelda..." he called out to her abruptly and trailed off. In response she raised her head to make eye contact with him once more. He smiled up at her with adoration in his navy-blue orbs before whispering those the words she had always wanted to hear from him. "I love you"

It was enough to cause tears of joy to fall from her eyes as she cried in pure happiness. How Long had she wait to hear that, almost two decades, countless days, weeks and months. But she finally heard those three sweet words from her Hero, her Link, her one true love.

"I love you too..." she whimpered out in midst of her joyful weeping. In response he reached up, hand on gently placed on the back of her and another wiping the tears from her as they once again gazed into each others eyes.

"I know Zel. I know..." He replied before leaning in once again. Zelda closed her eyes prepared to meet her love for one more kiss.

* * *

Darkness...

Nothing But darkness, when she opened her eyes. She saw the grey ceiling of her room and the forlorn softness of her bed. Her mind going haywire trying to figure what happen. Then it occurred to her. It was all a dream, a blissful nightmare.

Her body was cover in sweat that stained her white dress that she had obtained at the surface. Thick, sticky fluids that had leaked from between her legs, her reproductive system was active despite the lack of a mate. She shivered from the odd sensations in her body, sensations she has never felt before.

Her eyes started to glisten and then tears began to fall down her cheeks, but this time they were tears of heartbreak. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her faced in her pillow, before crying out in despair.

He was not here...

and she would yearn for him again and again


End file.
